One for the Team
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: Sam's had a rough two weeks without the use of his hands and Dean gives him a little…help. Dean/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** One for the Team

**Author**: Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info:** Sam's had a rough two weeks without the use of his hands and Dean gives him a little…help. Dean/Sam

**Author's Note:** This was a friend's plot bunny…well I say 'plot'…Wincest/first time/fellatio/PWP/m/m

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

_**~Reviews are Love~**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Sam lay back on his bed in the motel room and sighed softly as he stared up at the ceiling. He shifted his still painful hands and wished he could take the bandages off. Both hands were wrapped in layer after layer of gauze making them useless to him ever since they'd had a run in with an acid spitting demon. Two weeks of not being able to even go to the bathroom without help had frustrated him past even his epic level of patience and knowing he still had at least two more two go was not helping. Adding to his misery were the sounds coming from the television across the room where, even with the volume down, Sam could hear the couple making happy noises.

He glanced briefly at Dean's profile and the amused smirk on his face before rolling away again. His cock was ridiculously hard in his sweats and he gingerly tried to rub one of his bandage-mittened hands over it for some relief. Two weeks of Dean having to do pretty much everything for him from feeding him to helping him in the bathroom and now he was watching porn and dammit parts of Sam were very much aware they hadn't had any action in weeks.

Sam shifted uncomfortably and the damn bandages rubbed on the burnt skin beneath making him hiss with pain and frustration.

"Sammy?" Dean's attention was instantly on his little brother, attuned as he'd become to the various pain sounds he made the last two weeks and he was making one of them now. He got up and ignored his brother's muffled 'I'm fine' and sat on the edge of his bed. Dean took his hip and pulled him over. "What hurts? I got more of the good stu…" Dean trailed off as he caught sight of the tent in Sam's sweats that he was clearly trying to hide and he smirked, meeting the bright red blush creeping up to Sam's eyes. "Havin' a little problem are we?"

"Shuddup." Sam rolled back over but Dean grabbed his hip again and brought him back.

"Dude." Dean chuckled. "I could take care of that for you. Not like I haven't been in no man's land the last two weeks." It was true, with the bandages, Sam couldn't even get his own pants open to take a piss so he was a lot more comfortable with Sam's jewels than he had been and this…well this was just one more facet to add in his 'take care of Sammy' book.

"What? Are you cracked?" Sam pushed his hand off and shoved up in the bed then groaned as the motion hurt his hands. "Shit." He cradled both hands against his chest in their bandage cocoons and closed his eyes.

"Two more weeks, dude," Dean informed with a grin and laid a hand on Sam's hip again but closer to the straining fabric. "You really gonna go that long without rubbin' one out? Come on."

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed as his big brother suddenly stood, straddled him and tugged his sweatpants down to his knees and took his boxer briefs with them. "Dean! You're my brother for crying out loud. Get off!"

"Yep. That's right." Dean grinned and stretched out between Sam's legs, preventing him from rolling back to his side. He took in the sight of Sam's large, engorged cock; so hard it was curved up into his stomach and the tip already damp. "Big brother knows best, Dude and your little brain obviously knows what it needs." He gestured to Sam's crotch with a laugh. "Now get comfy." He waggled his brows.

"No, no, no!" Sam rocked up off the bed as Dean's hand closed around his cock. "Fuck!" He should have shoved Dean off. He could have kicked him or put a foot on his shoulder and pushed him. Sam could have done a lot of things but his brain froze happily in its tracks as Dean's soft, sinful lips lowered and sucked in the head of his cock with a wet slurp.

Dean grinned around him and closed his eyes so he could concentrate because watching Sam's back arch up and the shocked look of bliss on his face were too damn distracting. He tasted somewhere between bitter and sweet, not as bad as he'd been expecting, and figured it had to be all the frou-frou sweet coffee his brother drank. Dean took more of his considerable length in his mouth and wrapped his fingers firmly around the base.

Sam choked on a gasp of pleasure as Dean hollowed his cheeks around him and let his head hit the wall with a thunk. He wanted…he wanted…to dig his fingers into his brother's short hair…to get his fingers to his mouth and feel those lips stretching around him. "Fuck!" He cursed again as he felt Dean's tongue curl around the underside of his cock.

Dean bobbed back up and tried to think of all the things he enjoyed in a good blow job. He stiffened his tongue and dug it into the slit at the head of Sam's cock and groaned around him when Sam shouted and writhed beneath him; Dean's firm hand on his hip the only thing that kept him bucking his hips up into his mouth and choking him. Yahtzee, he thought to himself and did it again before sucking hard as he took him deep again and twisted his hand at his base.

"Oh, god!" Sam moaned and gave himself over to the feeling of Dean wrapped around him. It was too much. His lips, his tongue, his hand and Sam shuddered out a plea as he felt his brother's fingers trail down between his legs, over his testicles and further back. Even Dean's hand on his hip couldn't stop him jerking up deeper into his mouth and he felt the head of his cock brush the back of Dean's throat for a moment.

Dean popped off with a cough. "Dude." He laughed. "Don't choke me." He got his mouth back around his brother before Sam could say anything and swirled his tongue under the head in the sensitive spot he knew had to be there and sure enough, Sam let loose a long, filthy moan worth of the porn still playing on the screen across the room. The moan turned into a strangled sort of cry as he got adventurous and pressed the pad of one finger into Sam's ass. He hummed around Sam's cock and his brother was writhing now with bandaged hands pawing at the back of his head and shoulders as he whimpered and moaned.

Sam was shaking with the need to come and Dean was dragging him closer and closer at breakneck speed. He wanted to feel embarrassed over it, over reacting so strongly to Dean's finger inside him but then Dean crooked that finger and found his sweet spot and Sam slapped back onto the bed, crying out as pleasure exploded behind his eyes. "Dean! God…DEAN!"

Dean knew Sam was close. He could feel his balls pulling up tight and the full body shudder was non-stop under his hands. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked Sam down at the same moment he crooked his finger inside him again and Sam was lost. He kept Sam's cock at the back of his throat and swallowed around him as he came practically down Dean's throat with a scream of pleasure. Dean looked up under his eyelashes to watch him; back arching beautifully off the bed, bandaged hands scrabbling for any purchase and then finally he collapsed, gasping for air in a chest covered in a sheen of sweat. He drew his finger out of Sam and slowly pulled his mouth off the softening cock with a last swallow.

"Awesome," Dean breathed in a hoarse voice with a satisfied grin. He gently rose up and slid Sam's legs off his back while his little brother just lay in the bed; spent. He picked up the arm hanging off the side of the bed and laid it beside him then crawled up his body to look into his face. "Dude, you alive?" He chuckled as Sam gazed up at him with a completely fucked-out expression. "Yep, you'll live." He climbed off his brother and pulled his sweats back up, then drew the blanket over him.

"Dean." Sam's voice was a pleasure-spent whisper as he looked up at his brother and smiled lazily. "Thanks."

Dean crooked his thumbs at himself as he headed for the bathroom. "Who's an awesome big brother?"

Sam chuckled sleepily and curled over on his side. He glanced up at the television as the bathroom door shut and smirked, closing his eyes as the woman on screen hit her orgasm. "Mine was better."

Dean snorted, hearing the soft comment and pressed his palm over his own hard-on before turning on the shower. After watching Sam come, he had his own problem to deal with. "Too hot for his own damn good. Son of a bitch."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** One for the Team

**Author**: Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info:** Sam's had a rough two weeks without the use of his hands and Dean gives him a little…help. Dean/Sam

**Author's Note:** What can I say? My friend demanded a follow up since we sort of…left Dean hanging. Heh heh heh Wincest PWP m/m

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

_**~Reviews are Love~**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Sam smiled happily as Dean removed the last of the bandages from his left hand and flexed his fingers. They were still tender but it was damn nice to be able to move his hands again without being in agony. He stood up and headed for the bathroom while Dean chuckled.

"Need any help?" Dean called and rolled his eyes as Sam turned and made a show of flipping him off just because he could again.

"I got this." Sam closed the bathroom door with a laugh and couldn't stop the happy sigh as he relieved himself. He washed his hands when he was done and considered the last two weeks; looking at himself in the mirror. He shivered with the memory of Dean's mouth around him and dropped his eyes. They had talked about everything the last two weeks except that. It was an odd sort of 'not talking'. Sam never felt like it was an elephant in the room or worried that Dean was going to freak at some point. It was more like…they were both dancing around the fact that they'd enjoyed it…a lot.

"Dude, you done in there? I need the shower." Dean knocked on the door. "Gotta loosen up my shoulders before they lock up."

Sam smirked. They'd done a salt and burn hours earlier and Dean had taken a hit in the back landing on a headstone. He looked up at himself again and sighed then turned and opened the door. "Go sit on the bed."

"Huh?" Dean stared at him in confusion.

Sam chuckled and gave him a shove back in the room. "You know damn well I can work those knots out better than the shower. Sit already." He detoured to the fridge and grabbed a beer, popped the cap and handed it to Dean as he sat on the bed.

"Seriously, dude. A backrub?" Dean rolled his eyes and snorted when Sam shoved him forward on the bed so he could sit behind him and stretched one long leg out beside him.

Sam chuckled and grabbed his shirt from the back, pulling it over his head before Dean could protest. "Sooner you're not hurting, the happier we'll both be."

"Shuddup." Dean tugged his t-shirt off his arm over the beer and tossed it and then groaned happily as Sam's long fingers dug into the muscles of his shoulder. "Crap."

Sam laughed, pleased with himself. He frowned as the freshly healed skin on his fingers tingled. "Hang on." He slid back out and went to the bathroom.

Dean took a long pull on his beer and raised a brow as Sam returned with the bottle of motel lotion. "Ok, now you're makin' this weird."

Sam rolled his eyes and climbed back behind his brother. "Shut up. It's for my hands."

"Oh." Dean subsided, knowing Sam's hands had to still be sensitive even if they were finally healed from the acid burns. "Alright but I ain't payin' extra for the lube."

"Would you be quiet and drink your beer?" Sam sighed and squirted a healthy glob of lotion into his hands, warmed it a little and went back to work.

"Oh, holy crap. Yes." Dean moaned and let his head fall forward as Sam's fingers went back to work, sliding across his shoulders, up his neck and then slowly down his spine. "Oh, god."

Sam smiled to himself and dug in hard between his shoulder blades, earning a groan and a happy shudder from Dean. "Where's it hurt the worst?"

"Huh?" Dean pulled himself out of his happy place and snorted. "Oh, dude, everywhere. Anywhere, just don't stop…like ever."

Sam laughed. "And you think _I'm_ making this weird." He shook his head and ran a hand up the back of Dean's neck, digging his fingers into the muscles on either side of his spine. His brother gave what could be nothing other than a filthy moan and dropped his head again. Sam did his best to ignore the tingle that started low in his belly with the sound.

Dean's beer sat completely forgotten as he lost himself in the feel of Sam's strong hands working surely over his shoulders and back and fuck…every time Sam pressed his fingers up into his hair and over his scalp his dick sat up and took notice with a little tingle of lust. With that thought came the visceral memory of his little brother bucking beneath him with his cock deep in Dean's mouth. He moaned again without even realizing.

Sam smoothed his lotioned hands down his brother's back and took a look over his shoulder as he gave a particularly expressive moan. His brows rose at the very obvious tent in the sweats at Dean's lap. He caught his tongue between his teeth and decided that one good turn deserved another. Sam added more lotion to his hands and kept one digging into Dean's shoulders while he curved his other hand down his back and around his abs, enjoying the feel of the taut muscle as he drew lower and skirted the line of his sweatpants.

"Hey, that's not my back, dude," Dean said and decided his voice was most definitely not breathy and a little needy.

Sam chuckled softly in his ear. "Just returning a favor since you're so relaxed right now." He slipped his lotion covered fingers under the waistband and felt Dean tense and suck in a breath. "Wouldn't want you to strain a muscle back here taking care of that."

"I uh…ok wait…" Dean's voice trailed off on a groan as Sam's slick fingers curled around his cock and he was suddenly real glad he'd gone commando. "Fuck." He breathed it and let his head fall back on his brother's shoulder. "O…ok. I guess I can…shit, yeah like that…take another one…for…to be fair. Shit!"

Sam grinned and tightened his grip around his brother's cock. He pulled his other hand around Dean's front and tugged his sweats down. Dean helped and shoved them down to his knees before dropping back against Sam's chest with a grunt as Sam brushed his thumb over the weeping head of his cock. He jacked his hand slowly up and down and leaned his head into Dean's shoulder so he could watch; admiring the length and girth of his brother's cock like he'd never allowed himself to do before.

Dean knew in some little corner of his brain that his and Sam's already screwed up relationship was hitting a new level of screwed up these last couple of weeks but frankly, given the amount of crap they dealt with, he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore…not when it felt this damn amazing. "I think I love your hands."

Sam was startled into a laugh and rewarded him by sliding his hand up and twisting at the top, making him gasp. He eased out from behind Dean, suddenly wanting to really return the favor. "Lean back." He pushed the pillow up behind his shoulders as Dean reclined back against the headboard, took his beer and set it aside then stretched out between his legs.

Dean couldn't stop the way his mouth watered as Sam hovered his head above his cock and blew a warm breath along his length. He licked his lips and his head dropped back with a porn-worthy moan as his brother's lips closed around his head. "Holy…fuck."

Sam hummed and slid more of Dean into his mouth. The lotion had been well rubbed in and there was only a slight chemical tang that couldn't hide the taste that was 'Dean'. He bobbed his head back up and did for Dean what Dean had done for him; he stabbed his tongue into the slit and groaned as Dean's flavor erupted on his tongue and his big brother bucked his hips up into his mouth with a strangled, pleasured cry.

"Fuck! Sam!" Dean looked down and took a moment to just appreciate the sight of his cock vanishing into Sam's mouth. It made him shudder in reaction.

Sam took his other hand that was still wet with lotion and slid it behind Dean's balls, seeking and finding that tight little ring of muscle. He drew his mouth off for a moment and smiled up at him with his cock resting against his lips. "You're gonna like this. I did."

"Oh, my…shit that's hot," Dean breathed it heavily. How was he supposed to form words with that image in his head? He dropped his head back on a moan as one of Sam's slick fingers pressed into him. "Fu…uck." He completely lost the power of speech as Sam took him in his mouth again and sucked hard while his finger pushed up inside him and was soon followed by another. The pleasure/pain burn somehow only added to the awesome and Dean found himself fucking up into his brother's mouth while he pushed back onto his fingers as pleasure flooded through him. "Shit. Shit!"

Sam chuckled around his cock and held his head steady, letting Dean use his mouth and his fingers while he watched the chiseled muscles of Dean's chest glisten with sweat and heave with effort.

"Fuck…Sam." Dean panted, gasped and suddenly realized that…it wasn't enough. He wanted more. "Want you…want you to…"

Sam pulled his mouth off, licking at the slick of pre-come on the head and slid a third finger into his brother. He smiled as Dean lost himself in the sensation for a moment. "What do you want me to do, Dean?"

Dean shivered at the rough, fucked-out quality of his little brother's voice after having his cock in his throat. "In me, dammit. Want you…in me." He groaned and rolled his hips on Sam's fingers. "Fuck!"

Sam paused and stared in surprise. "Dean?"

Dean picked his head up to glare down at him. "Goddamit, Sam! Fuck suckin' my dick! Just put that fuckin' horse cock in me!"

Sam stared, then smirked and then started laughing. "Always knew you'd be a dirty talker but…wow." He bent and took Dean's cock back in his mouth, sucking him deep while he spread his fingers in his ass, making sure there'd be room. If this was what Dean wanted then Sam would happily give it to him. He took a moment to consider and then slid his fingers out of his brother and climbed off the bed. He quickly shucked his jeans and shirts off, tossing them on his bed.

"Sam? Where…"

Sam shushed him and pushed Dean up, sliding behind him. "Think this is the best way." Sam made a show of strength, chuckling as his big brother actually squeaked in surprise, and lifted him so he could slide his legs under his brother and sat Dean in his lap. "Bend your knees." He grabbed the lotion and smoothed it over himself, shivering at the cold. "You'll have control this way I don't…" He paused and blushed. "I don't wanna….you know…hurt you. I'm uh…"

"Horse cock. I know." Dean chuckled and reached down to wrap a hand around Sam's hard cock. He smiled as his little brother moaned and he heard Sam's head thump into the headboard. He decided this wasn't quite what he wanted and turned around to face him before lining himself up. "We're doin' this I wanna see your face." Dean said breathless as the head of Sam's cock pressed against him. "Wanna see all your girly faces." He smirked as Sam chuckled and then gasped when Sam thrust his hips and the head of his cock breached the ring of muscle inside him. "Fuck!" Dean shouted.

Sam paused and wrapped his hands around Dean's hips. There were no words for the sensation of being inside of Dean. "Oh, my god." He gasped and his head dropped to rest on Dean's heaving chest. "Shit…so good. Fuck….you're so tight."

Dean would have laughed…wanted to at how much of a girl that made him sound like but he couldn't spare the breath as he tried to adjust to having Sam's huge dick filling him. It felt too big and at the same time not enough. He forced himself to relax and slid down another inch, then another, heaving for breath with each motion, each motion bringing a wave of pleasure-pain that froze his thoughts in their tracks. He dug his fingers into Sam's shoulders and let his forehead rest in his brother's hair as he eased down until finally he was sitting in Sam's lap.

"Fuck," Sam moaned it into his brother's chest and struggled not to move, to let Dean get used to having all of him inside of him. He didn't want to cause him pain; he wanted this to be mind-blowing and for Sam it already was. He swallowed several times and managed to find his voice again. "Dean? You ok?" He felt his big brother trembling under his hands at his hips and worried that in spite of his preparation Dean wasn't enjoying it.

"Sam…" Dean dropped his head to his brother's neck and bit him as he moved, pulling his hips up slowly. The loud moan and shudder Sam gave him was enough to make his neglected cock twitch between them. He decided all or nothing was his best approach and dropped back down. Sam's cock slammed up into him and hit his sweet spot. Dean arched back with a cry as the pleasure took over.

Sam watched in awe as his brother arced back and took one hand off his hip to slide up Dean's glistening chest in appreciation even as his eyes crossed with pleasure. He grunted as Dean dropped into his lap again and then again and dug his fingers into his hips once more. "Shit, Dean."

Dean was lost in the feeling of being filled to the point of almost pain but it felt so good it overrode everything else and left him gasping, wanting more of that sensation. He rode Sam and swiveled his hips, trying to find that spot in himself again.

Sam knew exactly what Dean was looking for. He smiled as he panted for air, took a firm hold of his hips and lifted him up. "Hold on," He warned, meeting Dean's lust-blown eyes with a mischievous look. He pulled his knees up slightly behind his brother and thrust up into all that tight heat.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled it and shuddered as Sam nailed his sweet spot and then did it again. His whole body was shaking with sensation and he wrapped his hands around the headboard, needing the support as he let Sam fuck up into him with a pounding rhythm. Words and curses were falling from his lips over the sound of flesh slapping flesh. "Fuck…Sammy!"

Sam moaned loud and long as his name fell from his brother's lips. He took a hand from Dean's hip and wrapped it around his cock, earning a shout as he started pumping Dean's cock in time with his thrusts. "Dean….gonna….come for me?"

"Fuck! Shit! …Yes!" Dean curled forward, hands squeezing the headboard so hard the wood began to creak and took a long look at Sam's face; head thrown back, eyes closed tight and mouth hanging open as he moaned and grunted with the effort and Dean felt his orgasm slam into him. It threw his head back as he arched into the sensation.

Sam forced his eyes open to watch as Dean's cock spurted come up onto his chest and his own, twitching in his grip as Sam continued to stroke him through it and pound up into him. "Shit…Dean!" Sam cried out as Dean's muscles clamped like vices around his cock and he couldn't hold it back as his own orgasm took him and he cried out, losing his rhythm as his whole body stuttered with the ecstasy.

Dean heaved for breath and collapsed forward into his brother; hands sliding limply from the headboard while his muscles went to mush. "Fuck." He gasped it in Sam's ear and then started to chuckle.

Sam twitched and shifted. "Don't…dammit, don't laugh. Ah!"

Dean felt Sam's cock twitch inside him and snorted as he rolled his hips and let Sam's softening cock slip from his ass before he slid to the side. He decided to ignore for the moment the way Sam's arm came up to curl around him and hold him close. "That was…pretty impressive, Sammy."

Sam gave a soft, spent laugh and nodded. "Mmm hmm."

Dean managed a pathetic excuse for a punch to Sam's gut and then groaned as his hand slicked off his own come. "Eww, dude, you're gross."

"Your fault," Sam muttered and turned his head into Dean's neck with a happy sigh.

Dean chuckled and relaxed, deciding a shower could wait until he could walk…mostly straight, though from the way his ass felt he wasn't going to be sitting anytime soon.

Sam chuckled. "You bottomed."

"My bottom what?" Dean asked and cracked an eye to look down at him.

Sam was startled into a laugh. "Never mind."

"What?" Dean glared but even that was weak in the after-glow of really awesome mind-numbing sex. He shrugged and settled back. "I gotta ask for backrubs more often."

Sam nodded sleepily and smoothed a hand up Dean's sweaty back. "Hope so."

Dean chuckled and shoved his arm under Sam's shoulders before he flopped to his back. He grunted and rolled back to his side, tossing a leg over Sam's. "My ass hurts."

Sam tried, he really did, not to laugh but it escaped him and he took the punch to his gut with another until finally Dean struggled up and shoved him half off the bed.

"Shower, fun boy." Dean said and pushed again until Sam snarled and sat up. "I ain't sleepin' with you all sticky and shit." He raised his brows at Sam's surprised expression when he turned to look at him. "Dude." He picked at the sticky sheets on his bed. "We're sleepin' on your bed."

Sam snorted and stood, swaying slightly on his way to the bathroom and turned back to watch Dean making his bow-legged way after him. "Do I get to say I 'tapped that' in public now?"

"Only if you want me to beat you senseless," Dean warned and slapped his little brother's ass as he shouldered past him into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and then straightened as Sam closed the door. Dean turned to glare at him. "Bottomed?" The meaning suddenly came clear for him.

"Uh oh." Sam smirked and raised his hands. "Uh…I meant…not that you…"

"Oh, I'll show you bottomed, Sammy. Get your ass in the shower." Dean pulled and shoved his laughing brother into the water. "Bottomed. Jesus. Stop laughing!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_The End._


End file.
